


A Little too Much

by lyriumandbiotics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumandbiotics/pseuds/lyriumandbiotics





	A Little too Much

The tent was hot. Alistair could hear the wind whistling through the trees around them, but none of the breeze made it inside. Alistair lay on a makeshift mattress with Anabel straddling his hips. All articles of clothing, save for their undergarments, were tossed haphazardly on the ground. It was early morning still, and the only light came from a lantern by the tent’s entrance. The oil was almost gone, and it was so dim that it may as well not have been there at all. The firelight cause Anabel’s skin to glow a faint orange. She rolled her hips over Alistair’s in a circular motion, and the friction caused by her small clothes rubbing against his own felt incredible. Alistair could feel the heat of her above him, and his erection throbbed almost painfully. 

“I - I think we should stop,” Alistair said through ragged breaths. How long had they been at this for? An hour? Two? Alistair could only guess. Beads of sweat formed at his temples and rolled down his face. 

“Really? Why?” Anabel asked. She was sweaty and short of breath too, but not nearly as much as him. “Doesn’t it feel good?” 

“Of course it does,” Alistair said. He slid his hands up Anabel’s thighs, over her hips and across her stomach. When he reached her breasts, he cupped one in each hand and began to massage them. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, and Anabel shuddered as she gave a delicious moan of pleasure.  

“Then why stop?” she breathed. She began to alternate her movements between slow, sensual circles and fast back-and-forth thrusts. Alistair had to choke back a moan.

“It’s- it’s too good,” Alistair said. It was the only way he could think to warn her that he was about to pop. It had been weeks since he’d given himself any type of release. For one thing, the camp was becoming crowded, and tents did not make for good privacy. The other reason was that Anabel had started spending the night more often than not, and Alistair could not bring himself to do that in front of her.

“There’s no such thing,” Anabel said. She bent over and began to kiss the spot just behind his ear. 

“Oh, Maker,” Alistair moaned. Every nerve in his body was on fire. His fingertips and toes felt numb. Anabel was wet, Alistair could feel it. More than anything, he wanted to rip off her small clothes, flip her over, and take her right there. For a moment, Alistair’s hormones threatened to take over. It took a moment, but Alistair fought them back and regained control. They hadn’t made love yet, and as much as he wanted to, it just wasn’t the right time. So instead of doing what he really wanted to, he gripped Anabel’s waist and moved his hip in time with hers, causing more wonderful friction. Anabel bit into his neck just hard enough to make him gasp. 

“Mmm,” she moaned. She began to grind her hips into him, her breath hot against his neck. Alistair arched his body upwards, rubbing his erection against her opening,  and Anabel made a soft sound in his ear. It was not a moan, exactly, but a soft whimper. That was it, it was all over. Alistair felt his penis throb, and the pressure that had been building up for so long finally broke. His breath caught in his throat as he came, spilling his seed all over his own abdomen. The relief was so intense that when it was over, he couldn’t move for a few moments. He simply lay there, breath coming in ragged gasps, waiting for his ears to stop ringing. 

“Did you just-” 

“Please,” Alistair said. He covered his face with his hands so Anabel wouldn’t see the blush creeping into his face.

“Alistair, come on” she attempted to pry one of his hands away from his face, but Alistair wouldn’t budge. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. She was probably angry, or disgusted. Or worse yet, she would laugh at him.

“Just go,” Alistair mumbled into his hands, “never talk to me again.”

“It’s okay,” Anabel laughed, but not in a cruel way. She ran her fingers up and down the length of Alistair’s forearm. “You’re so cute.”

“I am not cute!” Alistair dropped his hands, and cracked one eye open. Anabel smirked at him. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” he asked. 

Anabel’s smirk spread wider, “well, no. Not really. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. It’s just,” Alistair watched as the tips of her ears turned red, and she dropped her gaze. “I kind of think it’s sexy.”  She slid onto the bed and allowed Alistair to sit up. The front of his small clothes were soaked, and some liquid glistened over his stomach. 

_‘Maker, there’s a lot of it,”_ Alistair thought. Aloud, he said,“Sexy is better than cute.”

Anabel wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Lucky for you, you’re both,” she said. Then she slid off the bed and snatched a washcloth out of her rucksack. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Then can we get food?” Alistair asked. He stood and pulled on a pair of trousers and a shirt. “I’m starving.”

“Amorous activity will do that to you,” Anabel said with a grin. She put on a shirt that was so big for her it fell almost to her knees. It was one of Alistair’s. Together they left the tent and made their way down to the river to bathe.


End file.
